<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Murder Husbands by Prince_of_Pharaohs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272454">Murder Husbands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_of_Pharaohs/pseuds/Prince_of_Pharaohs'>Prince_of_Pharaohs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A gratuitous amount, Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Established Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Kink, Neck Kissing, Omega Harry Potter, Power Couple, Serial Killer Harry Potter, Serial Killer Tom Riddle, That's honestly a given, without the murder part this is a pretty chill fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_of_Pharaohs/pseuds/Prince_of_Pharaohs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Riddle is the infamous, well-known serial killer: Lord Voldemort. A terrifying killer who has never been seen, not even a silhouette or anything.<br/>Harry Potter, on the other hand, is the notorious murderer edgily named: Master of Death. An alpha-hating serial killer, who, as you expected, only targeted alphas. </p><p>They were two rival serial killers whose motives are completely unknown. Disturbingly, sometimes they even used their murders to communicate with each other, challenging the other.</p><p>Both of them are married to each other, not knowing the other was their rival. Then one thing led to another, and Harry is straddling his husband with a knife in hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harry Potter</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Blood’s Red, dilly, dilly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you think this is a serious, dark fic, you're in the wrong place. </p><p>Alternate Title: Murder Husbands except they’re not Hannibal and Will.<br/>Yes. I'm in that fandom now.</p><p>The summary is lying, this fic isn’t serious and I suppose you can call it light-hearted. It’s just married ‘healthy’ domestic Tomarry who kill people as a hobby.<br/>The following chapters are snippets of their lives that aren’t written in chronological order unless stated otherwise.</p><p>- I might switch between the use of wife/husband and mr/mrs/ms on Harry, hopefully it’s not too jarring</p><p>Quick Question… is the Mature tag appropriate enough or should I change it to Explicit?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom opened his grey eyes instantly once he felt something cold and metal-like touch his neck. The grogginess in his eyes immediately dissipated once he realized that his beloved was straddling his previously asleep body. Harry’s mouth was scowling, however, his green eyes smouldered in glee, the sadistic glee that Tom would have whenever he would hear his victim’s final breath. He never expected that he would see the same in his delicate, kind mate. Pleasure crawled quickly into his body and directly onto his groin. Tom wanted to ravish this man, and those silk- almost like mesh- sleeping robes on him weren’t much of a hindrance. </p><p>Harry swatted the hands crawling up his thighs. “Took you long enough to wake up.”</p><p>Tom simply smirked. If Harry was not his husband he loved very much, he would have woken up the moment he heard a noise. He didn’t feel danger from him- if anything, Tom felt very safe with him- not even now when he was holding him at knifepoint. </p><p>“What is troubling you, my dear?” Tom asks, although he already suspected something as to why he was like this. </p><p>That seemingly just made him angrier as he pressed the sharp blade of the knife harder into his throat. “You’re disgusting,” he spat out. </p><p>Tom frowned in disappointment. </p><p>Ever since he saved Harry from an alpha the night he was planning to make somebody his fifth victim. He had always been interested in him, especially when he seemed to be pissed afterwards. Tom did save him, so he was rather confused. It was a question he has never gotten the answer to. Coincidentally, they met again the next night and again. That was when he finally asked him to dinner. They knew shit about each other, yet Harry accepted. Tom normally didn’t seduce anyone to kill, he just killed them right on the spot, but for some odd reason, he decided to make him an exception. And exception did he make him because throughout the dinner, they found so much in common in each other. Tom didn’t kill him or anyone for that matter, thoroughly distracted the entire night. </p><p>The time he got home, it was already too late and he couldn’t bait this ‘Master of Death’ person into finally outing themself. He was a bit annoyed. </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take them long to start dating and marriage eventually came. It was risky considering his ‘night profession’ as a serial killer. However, juggling between his life as Tom Riddle and as Voldemort was rather easy as Harry didn’t ask much. </p><p>Tom does love him very much, probably the only he would ever do, it was just too bad that he had to kill him… he couldn’t let himself be exposed as the notorious Voldemort, could he? </p><p>He tries sitting up but the hold Harry had on him was surprisingly strong. </p><p>“Don’t you dare,” </p><p>Tom only could sigh as he asks: “how did you find out?” </p><p>“You aren’t even denying it!” Harry sniffs, a lump forming inside his own throat. Oh, Tom had the strongest urge to comfort his hysterical omega but he was sure Harry wouldn’t want his hands anywhere on him. “You’re a cheat! An absolute bastard! How dare you do this to me! I thought you were different!” </p><p>His heart clenches painfully at the sight of him. His eyes were glazed over, tears already forming but the fiery passion of sadism was still there. </p><p>“Harry- I-” </p><p>“SHUT UP!” </p><p>The knife on his throat stabbed through the dark wooden headboard just behind his head. Tom’s grey eyes were blown wide open now as he watched as Harry slowly took back the knife, menacingly caressing it. </p><p>“I should have been suspicious from the first time you said you were working late!” Harry yells, loud enough to be a yell but low enough that their sleeping neighbours wouldn’t hear. “I can’t believe I fell in love with you! I should have killed you the first time we met! You’re better off dead!”</p><p>Tom ignored the fact that he just threatened to kill him. He was in hysterics and trembling all over, add to the fact that he couldn’t imagine Harry hurting a fly. There was no way he meant those words. </p><p>If he were to kill Harry, how would he do it? Make it look like a suicide? Dispose of his body and make it seem he went missing? Make it look like it was a break-in went wrong? Or use him as Voldemort’s victim… he would become number one suspect then and it wasn’t Lord Voldemort; breaking in one house and specifically killing an omega who literally has nothing to do with him.</p><p>“Tom, I want to hear you say it.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Say it and with who… please.” He says, pleading as teardrops started dropping from his cheeks and to his clothes. </p><p>Tom nodded frantically as he closed his eyes. He couldn’t see those tears, he didn’t care if his expensive clothes got ruined, Harry’s tears will always be his number one weakness… and what his omegas wants, his omega gets especially during these ‘trying’ times.</p><p>“I’m the serial killer Voldemort, that’s why I was always working late-”</p><p>“Who is the bitch you’re cheating on me with-”</p><p>They both froze and stared at each other, Harry’s sniffing stopped entirely even as some tears still left his eyes. </p><p>He… he thought Tom was cheating on him. </p><p>Tom didn’t know whether to cry or laugh then.</p>
<hr/><p>It made sense. </p><p>The reason why Tom was always missing at least a few nights a month. The strong scent of perfume on him, the faint scent and pieces of hair- be it blond, red, black, he saw each of them- stuck on some of his clothes. At first, he merely attributed it to his paranoia and ignored it. But every night his alphas thought he was sleeping and slipped into the bed with him, he would always smell a faint scent on him and every time it happened his heart would crack slightly. </p><p>Harry finally accepted the fact that his beloved mate, who he had loved so dearly the past years they’ve been together, was unfaithful. He shouldn’t find it so surprising nor that painful, he has experienced the same thing years ago. But the fact that it was Tom who had cheated on him made everything worse. </p><p>Although their first meeting wasn’t exactly the best. The dinner they had after the third consecutive night they met each other was definitely the best thing that has happened to him. Harry would daresay it was better than the time he killed his cheating boyfriend, the time that finally awakened the hidden sadism he had been suppressing since his horrible childhood. He was far from a psychopath nor someone with the dark triad personality. But killing alphas filled him with unexplainable pleasure… especially the vile ones and the abusive ones- Harry would entertain the fact that he was doing the right thing, but he knew that he was no better. He had killed innocent alphas before, and Harry didn’t think he could stop himself. </p><p>The night they met was when Harry purposely lured a disrespectful alpha. Tom had ruined the plan by ‘saving’ him. Of course, he was pissed. He needed a victim to convey his anger on to that piece of shit Voldemort who was challenging him. Harry wasn’t normally that rude but he couldn’t help it, he had tried his best to lure that knothead into a dark alleyway only for someone to intercept. He just ran out of there after saying an insincere ‘thanks’. Expectedly, he felt guilty afterwards and was glad that he actually ran into him again the next night (even though he didn’t get the chance to hunt for prey again). And then Harry meets him again… he didn’t expect that. But honestly, did he regret it? No, because his relationship with the alpha flourished unexpectedly quick. </p><p>There was just a lot common between them… </p><p>But right at that moment he finally accepted Tom was cheating on him? He would say otherwise because it meant that he had just spent years with a man who was going to betray him eventually. </p><p>Harry was going to kill him and that bitch. He didn’t even care if he got caught. </p><p>But after that bomb he dropped, he was completely wordless. </p><p>“Oh,” was the only thing he could say, lifting the pressure he had on his husband. </p><p>“Cheat on you? I would never in a million years, Harry!” Came Tom’s frantic voice as he sat up, brushing away the tears on him. </p><p>Harry didn’t know why he felt so relieved that Tom wasn’t cheating on him- but instead was <i>killing</i> people. On a morality standpoint, that would be a lot worse than if he was being unfaithful. For god’s sake, he was killing people! </p><p>He felt Tom embrace him and he accepted it, dropping the knife he has- he really did spend too much time trying to sharpen that. Harry buried his nose into the crook of his alpha’s neck, seeking comfort, which he did get as his husband started stroking his back and hair soothingly. </p><p>“Are you… are you not disturbed?” Tom whispers tenderly into his ear, not in a menacing way but in… fear. “That I’m a serial killer… I mean.”</p><p>Oh, he wasn’t. Harry could already imagine how Tom would drive a knife into someone’s chest and moving it around to break the skin, not even minding as his hands started to become soaked in the crimson red liquid coursing through everyone’s veins. And just thinking about how hot he’d look like covered in blood and entrails of his victims. It was oh so wrong… but it made him questionably aroused at the thought. </p><p>What are even morals anymore… </p><p>“I’m angry,” </p><p>Tom just sighed helplessly, “please, love…”</p><p>“You’re that son of a bitch who keeps trying to bait me out.” </p><p>Tom pulled away in confusion, facing Harry’s full glare. </p><p>“What.. what do you mean?” </p><p>“Turns out my murder rival has been my husband. I feel we just came out one of those cliche young adult films.” He then smirked at his older husband. “I’m the Master of Death, Voldemort.”</p><p>The smirk painted on Harry’s face widened as cold, white shock wash over Tom. He caresses his jaw, his cheek and his ear. “That’s right, I’m the alpha-hating killer-” </p><p>“Who knew a little thing… a small, delicate omega like you could be so vicious?” Tom says, smirking as he fingers his silk robe open. The robe opens up slowly, almost dropping from Harry’s shoulders. Immediately, he latches his mouth onto the omega’s naked neck, caressing his sides up and down suggestively. Harry instinctively tilted his head in submission, earning him a light chuckle from Tom. He was sure by tomorrow, it’ll be impossible to hide the bite marks on his neck. “So submissive… so sweet…” </p><p>“Only to you…” Harry says, barely able to contain the moan inside his throat as Tom bit at one sweet spot. “T-Tom…” He could feel Tom’s smirk against his throat. </p><p>“This is your fault, baby… you got me all worked up.” He says, letting out a pleasurable groan when Harry mewled. “With your knife and paired up with that lacy lingerie of yours…”</p><p>“You’re messed up-” He gasped when Tom went lower, leaving a trail of kisses. “Though- the thought of you covered in blood makes me- uh- <i>wet</i>.” </p><p>The alpha’s eyes burned brightly in desire- Harry swore he saw them turn red for a second-, forcing the omega in his lap to finally get back to his place. Below him like a proper breeding bitch should be. </p><p>“Who’s more messed up between the both of us then? Omega?” </p><p>Both of them were, they would be each other’s greatest ruin and sin. </p><p>And they both loved it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This came from a one-shot idea where these two dorks are serial killers and meet each other as they were planning to dispose of a body. Then it became this thing….<br/>I feel like this was the perfect fic for PWP, but I can’t write porn lmfao</p><p>And UNLIKE OTHER FICS IVE WRITTEN, I literally have no plot or really any plan for this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Policeman in the Dell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Multiple murders by both Lord Voldemort and the Master of Death have been committed. However, this time the police are completely stumped. Instead of threatening messages directed towards each other… it seems as though they were… flirting?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I already had this finished after posting chapter 1, I was just being lazy LMFAO</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“Today during the early hours of seven o’clock, a corpse has been found in the hill named-”</i>
</p>
<p>Harry stopped for a moment, looking at the flat screen tv he had turned on for background noise. Smiling mischievously as the bacon sizzled harshly on the pan, the delicious smell intermingling with the mouthwatering aroma of sausages and scrambled eggs in the air. The rich fragrance of tea- or more specifically, the English breakfast tea- brewing in the background came to join as well. Tom would no doubt come rushing in the kitchen in a few seconds from now. </p>
<p>
  <i>“The victim is a young beta who goes under the name of Aston Pearce, a barber and a man who has been missing for the past week. Autopsy reports say that the body has been dead for almost over five days and the authorities have soundly concluded that the killer is none other than Lord Voldemort- the hunt continues for him and the Master of Death. Everyone, please be safe and don’t go out alone during the night.”</i>
</p>
<p>Placing the bacon carefully on one of the plates, he frowns hearing that. The news has begun to become as stingy as bees about revealing more information about <i>their</i> murder ever since their messages towards each other became flirtatious rather than aggressive. Honestly, it was no fun. Harry and Tom loved sending each other messages through murder, no matter how wrong it was. The thrill they feel was enough to overshadow any guilt they would have. But now the Scotland Yard is ruining their joy, how selfish of them… </p>
<p>“How unfun…” he says, his green eyes darting on Tom, who was trying to be sneaky, flashing him a sweet smile in the process. “Isn’t it, Tom?” </p>
<p>“How do you always know when I’m here?” The alpha asks, dragging himself to the breakfast bar and lazily reaching out to one of the plates.</p>
<p>“Stop being lazy, Tom, it’s Monday.” Harry scolds him, however, he still scooted over the plate gently to Tom, who did nothing but flash him a grin. </p>
<p>“Exactly why I’m being lazy, it’s Monday. Honestly, Mondays are the worse-” He had the decency to stop speaking as he lazily ate his breakfast. </p>
<p>“Tea or coffee?” </p>
<p>“Black coffee,”</p>
<p>“Shall I brew it for you?” </p>
<p>“Yes, please sweetheart.” Harry purred at the pet name, putting away the black tea he had prepared for himself. Normally it was Tom who would brew his own drink for himself, but he felt bad for his husband… he looked so exhausted. </p>
<p>Harry approached Tom, who was eating silently whilst staring at him, observing him like a hawk. He tended to always do this also, every morning, even during the weekend where they pretty much just stay in the bed for the majority of the day. It was nice… Tom’s gaze wasn’t scrutinizing, they were the exact opposite, he looked at Harry like he was a treasure, a prized rare jewel. And that always made him feel very loved and shy. </p>
<p>“Even when sleeping or right now, you’re always pretty.” Tom suddenly blurts out, causing Harry to shyly turn red. </p>
<p>“Sweet talking me won’t work, babe. You’re still doing laundry and cleaning the bathroom this week.” He says, giggling softly as he heard the alpha groan. </p>
<p>Harry went behind him, massaging Tom’s shoulders. “How many clients do you have today?” </p>
<p>“Eight,” he rumbles out, leaning on Harry’s hands, his tense muscles relaxing every time the omega kneaded his back with his surprisingly hard hands. “I should come home late.”</p>
<p>“You look exhausted, maybe cancel some appointments and come home earlier?” Harry suggests as his husband fed him a spoon full of scrambled eggs. </p>
<p>“And I wonder whose fault it is as to why I’m exhausted…” </p>
<p>Harry pouted, still chewing, earning him a deep chuckle from Tom. Who, in an effort of removing the pout, kissed him, taking a piece of the egg from the shorter man’s mouth and eating it. Harry looked bewildered but didn’t resist as they continued kissing there. </p>
<p>“You have your own food, why steal mine?” Harry asks as he snakes his arms around Tom’s neck, not even noticing that he was now settled comfortably on his alpha’s lap. </p>
<p>“Because,” he starts, touching up the small omega’s body. “Everything here is <i>mine</i>.” </p>
<p>Harry didn’t even complain as he sat there in silence, just basking in his husband’s scent and presence for the time being. Tom continued to eat the food prepared for him with an arm still wrapped around his mate’s middle, supporting him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you have any plans today? I’m sure being alone in the house would be terribly lonesome.” Tom asks as Harry expertly fixes his tie for him. The front door behind them was already open, the neighbourhood was still rather quiet and there were barely any people despite the sun being so high up in the sky. </p>
<p>“Ron invited me to hang out with him, he got a nice break from… the murders.” He says, smiling softly, knowing who exactly was responsible for the reason why the police were so stressed.</p>
<p>Ronald Bilius Weasley was a male beta he met in university. He worked in Scotland Yard while his wife, Hermione Jean Granger, a brown-haired female beta, worked as a journalist covering the Master of Death and Lord Voldemort murder cases. </p>
<p>“Probably came to complain to you,” </p>
<p>“Hopefully not too long. I’m assuming that Hermione is coming as well.” </p>
<p>Tom let out a low hum, kissing Harry’s lips once again and then his neck, not hiding the fact that he was scenting him. Harry just grinned, letting Tom indulge in his possessiveness for the time being. He did enjoy his unrelenting overprotectiveness, as long as he wasn’t controlling or too domineering. </p>
<p>“Be safe…” </p>
<p>Tom smiles, letting him go. “Of course, however, I should be saying that to you. You don’t know if Voldemort will target you.” Harry just made a face at that. </p>
<p>He finally got out of the house, and headed towards his car as Harry watched from the porch, making sure he got to his car with no problems- even though he knew there shouldn’t be any problems. </p>
<p>Locking the door behind him, he went into the kitchen once again to put the dishes into the dishwasher. Then putting on shoes to take care of the plants in the yard. It was a mundane list of things he would do everyday before actually working- that was IF he had a gig ongoing. Some would say it was boring, but Harry quite liked it. He didn’t feel rushed and felt quite calmed during these times of the day. The peacefulness and silence while he worked was therapy to him, especially after a tense chat session with a rude client. Freelance writing could be as stressful as any full-time job after all. </p>
<p>It didn’t take long for his phone to start ringing and for him to dress appropriately for outside, knowing that he’ll at least be there for half the day. </p>
<p>Harry would say that unlike most omegas, both female and male, he doesn’t take an hour for just preparing his clothes, makeup, and hair. The only time he would ever take that long was if he and Tom were going out for a date (usually a dinner date). Of course, he would want to look his best if he was going out with his handsome husband. Being with friends was different, the most time he would take is 10 minutes and he was quite proud of that.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“The messages those two write to each other gives me chills.” Ron says as Harry sat himself down to the booth the beta pair occupied, not minding the thirsty and lecherous eyes on him. He was a small, dainty omega. The gazes were commonplace and although they were unsettling, Harry could bear with them, because in every room, he was the most dangerous one. He had dealt with worse ones, he could stand these things with ease. </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Harry asks, feigning ignorance. </p>
<p>“I mean, You-Know-Who and the Master of Death’s murders got even more disturbing.” The corners of Harry’s mouth twitched. The public feared Voldemort a lot more than him, to the point that some became scared when uttering his name, that continued until ‘You-Know-Who’ became an official pseudonym. It was ridiculous if he had to comment. “I could stomach it if they only threatened each other through the killings, but god… they are both psychopaths, the fact that they’re using murders as a form of communication between them is sick!”</p>
<p>Hermione’s face looked pinched. “Ron! You weren’t supposed to say anything about the murders! You already told me-”</p>
<p>“Mione, you’re my mate and wife, of course I was going to tell you. And it’s just Harry, he’s our best friend, he isn’t a bad person.” Ron argued back.  Harry, feeling like a third-wheel, just laughed, both in amusement of their dynamic and Ron’s ignorance. </p>
<p>Oh, only if he knew… </p>
<p>“I’m no harm, Hermione,” Harry says, smiling when Hermione blushed in embarrassment. </p>
<p>“I didn’t mean it in that way! It’s just-” She paused, taking a deep breath from the- unclean- air in the restaurant. “Dumbledore told Ron not to tell anyone about the “love letters” the two murderers were sending each other.” </p>
<p>Harry snorted, “what did the letters say this time though?” </p>
<p>“I hope the bed wasn’t too cold during the nights I was away.” Ron says, cringing at every word he said. </p>
<p>“Oddly sweet…” He said, smirking inside when he saw Hermione and Ron’s disgusted expression.</p>
<p>“Sweet? Are you mad, Harry?” </p>
<p>“It would be if it didn’t come with the cost of an innocent life!”</p>
<p>Harry just smiled sweetly, he knew it was wrong. Murder was wrong, killing another human was against the right morality. It wasn’t his fault that the adrenaline he got was so fun… the police was stupid. It’s already been over five years, yet neither of them have even been considered as suspects.</p>
<p>“I know, but it’s just unusually intimate. Why did both of their ‘letters’ to each other suddenly turn so flirtatious? I thought they were on bad terms?” Harry asks, subtly. He was genuinely curious to what the police thought of their relationship. He knew Tom would get a kick out of it too. </p>
<p>“They were… until five weeks ago. The messages suddenly turned intimate.” Oh, he remembered that exciting day. The rough fucking he got from Tom that day and the weeks that came had been the best thing that has ever happened to him, second only to their wedding. He was surprised that he hadn’t fallen pregnant after those escapades considering most of the time they forewent protection. “Dumbledore thinks they accidentally met each other during a murder and they decided that instead of fighting, they could work together. It’s messed up but I think that’s what happened too.”</p>
<p>“What about you, Hermione?” He asks, looking at said beta.</p>
<p>“I have some theories, I’m planning to write about it some time. But my strongest theory is that… they may have been together without realizing that the other was their rival, and only then, did they recently find out about the truth. They seem very intimate with each other, it’s weird for new couples.” She says and Harry gave her an interested look, raising his eyebrow. </p>
<p>She had been always the smartest, but he didn’t expect her to actually guess what happened. Should he feel threatened? Defensive? Scared?</p>
<p>“What about your other theories?”</p>
<p>Hermione simply smirks, “you have to wait in a couple of days.” </p>
<p>“Come on, Hermione, I’m your best friend.”</p>
<p>“No, you have to pay for the article.” </p>
<p>Harry feigned displeasement.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry had gone to the grocery store in the mall to pick out some food for dinner that day before driving home. He had picked out some red meat out of instinct and a few avocados. He wasn’t even sure what he was planning to do with them. </p>
<p>By the time he got home, it was already five o’clock. He laid out his groceries on the large breakfast counter and was thinking about what to cook when he got a call. Once he saw the name, Harry smiled and quickly answered. </p>
<p><i>“Alpha,”</i> he says softly.</p>
<p><i>“Baby, have you eaten yet?”</i> Came Tom’s deep voice. Harry crooned, both at his voice that he didn’t even notice he missed and the pet name. Tom calling him with pet names always made him weak.</p>
<p><i>“No, I was just thinking what to eat.”</i> Harry says, leaning on his right hand and smiling lovesick-ly. <i>“What about you? Have you eaten yet?”</i> </p>
<p><i>“I was about to have dinner, but I knew the next client I have next is going to be quite a pain. I decided that hearing your voice would help me prepare for the shit I’m going to deal with later.”</i> </p>
<p>Harry chuckled, <i>“I should take that as a compliment then-”</i></p>
<p><i>“Of course, your voice is delightful to listen to. Soft, warm, and tender, just what I need.”</i> Tom interrupts, whispering almost intimately as he purposely said each and every word with warm affection. Harry just smiles, letting the redness crawling up his face reign over. </p>
<p><i>“Doesn’t mean you can skip dinner, by the way, I found out why the police are being stingy on releasing our messages to each other.”</i> </p>
<p><i>“Hm? Really? Why then?”</i> </p>
<p><i>“Dumbledore,”</i> Harry says, without elaborating further, although Tom barely needed any to figure out what he meant. </p>
<p><i>“Of course, it’s that old coot again. Trying his best to hunt down criminals, despite hiding one purposely years ago.”</i> Tom scoffed, and Harry couldn’t help but agree.</p>
<p>
  <i>“When are you coming home?”</i>
</p>
<p><i>“I’m not sure, around midnight or so, you’re probably sound asleep.”</i> He says, Harry could already feel his frown from the other side, mirroring exactly his expression. <i>“I’m sorry, Harry. I’ll cancel a appointments tomorrow if you want. I’ll try to get home as fast as possible.”</i></p>
<p>
  <i>“It’s fine, you don’t need to do that. Just eat dinner, so you’ll have at least some energy. I’ll leave some for you in the fridge as well.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Harry…”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Really, it’s fine.”</i>
</p>
<p>Harry drops the call a few minutes later, deciding to just prepare dinner instead of being preoccupied about him sleeping alone again. He knew he was being childish, sulking and everything, but he couldn’t help it. He was allowed to sulk once in a while. The calls from Tom went ignored, either because he purposely ignored it or because he was distracted by his cooking. Who knows really. </p>
<p>He had eaten his dinner rather quickly all the while watching the tv. Harry had quickly settled himself in the bed early that night, earlier than normal. The bed beside him was unbearably cold as he squeezed Tom’s pillow, that thankfully still had the alpha’s scent. </p>
<p>He didn’t know what time it was or when his eyes closed when he felt a presence in the room. Nothing dangerous, but familiar, quickly taking the quilt off his prone body, he sat up. Only to be met by a half-naked Tom changing to his sleepwear. </p>
<p>“Sorry, did I wake you up?” Tom asks, quickly entering the bed with him. The soft mattress dipped at the weight of two men- one weighing lighter than the other. The alpha kisses his neck as a greeting. </p>
<p>Harry squinted at the fancy wall clock. It was 10 PM, yet the room was very dark already, as well as the sky outside. </p>
<p>“I thought you were coming home at midnight?” He asks, his voice croak-like. </p>
<p>“I came home an hour earlier or so. I cancelled my last appointment, because my omega is sulking and craving some attention from me.” Tom says, laughing softly when Harry screwed his face up. </p>
<p>“I wasn’t sulking,” </p>
<p>“Yes, you were, it’s cute.”</p>
<p>Harry’s frown deepened, “of course you’d find it cute, you sadist.” </p>
<p>“I’m sure you’d like my present for you when people discover it.” Tom smiles, watching in satisfaction as his mate’s facial expression changed dramatically, his green eyes shone in the darkness, lit up brightly by a sick fascination. The same fascination his eyes held just a few hours ago.</p>
<p>“Really?” </p>
<p>“Yes, she was the reason why you were sulking and my omega needs some retribution.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>chapter 3 isn't finished, but chapter 4 is hahahahaha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>